The new threat
by Midnight Prince
Summary: A year had already pass since Geo saved earth from Meteor G. Now peace is now threaten by a mysterious organization. Now Geo and his pals must do whatever it takes to stop them. But along the way, they would a mysterious ninja like transcode. Is it a friend? Or an enemy? Contains a few OC's.
1. The announcement

My first Mega man fanfic! I really got myself thinking about this right after I finished Mega man star force 3. So I hope you enjoy it!

"Geo! Come down now, you're going to be late for school." Hope Stellar called.

"Coming mom."

Geo rushed to the living and out of the house. Outside Luna, Bud and Zack were waiting for him. And it seems that the class president wasn't too happy about him being a little late.

"You're late" Luna said as she crossed her arms.

"He he, sorry" Geo apologized. "I'm only a minute late by the way."

"You know how the Prez feels about it" Bud reminded.

"And don't forget, she's got quite a temper" Zack added.

"Ok, enough with the chit-chat were going to be late for school." Luna said impatiently. "As class president, I won't allow myself to get in trouble." Luna then walked ahead as the three boys followed.

Geo couldn't wait to start another great day of school. Life has been a peaceful one right after he saved earth from Crimson, everything happened all so fast.

"It's been a year since all of those events had come to pass" Geo thought. "Time really goes on rather quickly"

"Hey kid, you're day dreaming again."

The voice interrupted his thoughts. As Geo puts on his visualizer, Mega, his wizard was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Mega, what's up", he asked.

"What's up? Are you even paying attention?" Mega said in disbelief.

"Sorry, I just can't help it."

"(Sigh) Kid, you gotta get a hold of yourself some of these days."

They arrived in school just in time as the bell rang; the day went on pretty normal as usual. Before their dismissal that afternoon, Mr. Shepar, their teacher, made an announcement.

"Ok now everyone, settle down a little please" he said to the class. "I just received a word from our school principal this morning."

Murmurs came from each student; school word is very rare these days.

Jack, Geo's former enemy, whispered to him and said "I wonder what it is."

"We're going have a new transfer student I our class starting tomorrow", the teacher announced. " I expect you all to treat the new student nicely." The murmurs grew even louder.

"Is the new transfer student a boy? Or a girl?" Luna asked

Mr. Shepar didn't immediately reply. And finally, he said "I don't know."

"Don't know?" the class said in surprise.

"The principal told just told me that the new student doesn't talk much, and when it does, it talks in a whispering way that he can barely hear " Mr. Shepar explained." And also, the child was wearing a hood and a mask."

"Why didn't the principal just ask the kid to take it off?" Jack asked.

"He was worried that he might offend the student. But don't worry, the principal told me that the new student will introduce itself if it wants too let's not try to give pressure."

As Mr. Shepar dismissed them, a lot of students in the school hallway were talking about the new kid. And if you were there, you'll probably hear the words "I wonder what the new student is like?" "Is the new kid a boy or a girl?" "Is the new kid a hot or cute?" and so on and so forth.

"I can't believe that our principal didn't dare to ask more questions on the newcomer", Bud said aloud as they walked their way home. "Is the new student more on scary?"

"Bud would you stop saying negative things?" Luna said. "Maybe the new student will get along well with us. After all, I wasn't voted for student body president for nothing."

"She's right Bud", Zack said. "Maybe the new kid will learn to change."

As the three rattled along on their discussion, Geo couldn't wait to meet the new transfer student.

"I wonder if the new student was just like me?"

.


	2. The mysterious student

Everybody was pretty excited the next day to meet the new student. But no one was more excited than Geo and his friends.

"Now everyone, I want you all to meet your new classmate", Mr. Shepar said. "Come on in, don't be shy."

The new kid entered the classroom. The kid was indeed mysterious, and kinda bit emo looking. It wore a red long sleeved vest with a hood, which was left opened only to revealed a black shirt, knee high pants and its face was covered with a black mask, covering both the eyes and half the face.

"Wow now that's what I call grand entrance", Jack commented.

Mr. Shepar didn't know what else to say. He was worried that the student was just that quiet, so he didn't bother asking about introducing itself.

"Well, then take your seat right next to Jack, the one with the black hair", he said

As the student went along, the others could tell that their teacher was a little relieved.

The day went on as if nothing happened; it feels like the new student didn't actually exist. On their dismissal time that afternoon, everyone took their chance to meet the new student.

Hi and welcome to Echo Ridge Elementary school, Luna greeted." My name is Luna Platz, class president of Class 5-A and the president of the student body council."

"I'm Bud Bison", Bud said.

"And I'm Zack Temple", Zack said also.

"And you are?" Luna asked.

The student stayed silent as if it didn't hear anything.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Still silent.

"Are you even going to talk?" Luna was now feeling irritated.

"Ummm, Prez? I think you should stop", Bud said nervously.

"Why should I?"

"We could have sworn that we heard the student growl while you were talking", Zack continued. "I think were irritating our new classmate."

Without a word, the student took off in a flash.

"Well that's just rude", Luna exclaimed. "Leaving without permission."

"I think we better go", Zack said giving Bud a signal.

"I'm with ya."

Geo accidentally bumps into the new student as he was heading back to the classroom. The student's hood and mask feel off right after the bump.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you- "

He stops his words as he saw the gender of the student. The student was a girl, with long dark blue hair that almost seems black and red eyes. But she had her hand covered half of her face.

"Don't tell anybody about this", she said to him darkly as she grabbed him by the neck. "Nobody should know too much about me."

"Why is that?"

"That's none of your business."

She puts her mask back on and her hood back up, but before she left she said to him "If you want to satisfy your curiosity, I'll just tell you my name. It's Keira, Keira Noctivagus. I'll trust the both of you won't spill it out."

"Both?"

"You and that kid who went by the name Jack."

As she turned to leave, Geo wondered why she chose only Jack and him to know her name.

"She's a big mystery isn't she?"

The voice belonged to Mega, who was nearby watching the whole scene. "So, are you gonna keep her name a secret?"

"I suppose so", he said uncertainly.

"What about the prez and the others."

"They won't know about it unless someone else told them. So I better keep quite."

"That's my boy!"

Back at the classroom, they found Jack sitting in his desk all alone. Luna and the others had left the classroom a few minutes earlier.

"Geo, we need to talk", Jack said when he took notice of him.

"What is it?"

"It's about the new kid."

"Yes I know, she told me her name but-"

"That's not it doofus, it's about her being too silent."

"What about it?"

"I think she's hiding something from us, she's very suspicious. Let's meet her tomorrow at the school roof. Don't worry, I invited her."

"Are you sure about this? What if someone sees us?"

"I got it covered." Then he left.

"Hey kid, I have a bad feeling about this", Mega said in a warning way.

"Me too Mega. Let's be cautious"


	3. Attack of the Mad Hatter

"So uh…when is she coming?" Geo asked. He and Jack had been waiting for quite some time for Keira.

"Can't you even wait for a while? She might be trying to avoid attention", Jack said.

"It's like you two were the ones who was late to meet up with me."

Jack and Geo found Keira leaning on the trunk of the materialized cherry blossom tree. "What took you so long anyway?"

"But how did you-?"

"Snuck my way here unnoticed."

"Okay girly, enough with the talk", Jack said as he stood in front of Geo." Tell us why you're that secretive. Are you planning on something? And why do you wear such a weird mask?"

Keira glared at Jack for a short while, Geo was certain that she had her fist clenched in irritation and accusation.

What is it that matters to you anyway? She questioned. "I keep what I want to keep. That's all."

Before Jack could say anything else, they were attacked by countless arrows. And at that same moment, they heard a very scary laughter.

"Hellooo Keiiira!"

Keira glanced at the surroundings; she then saw a transcode wearing blue mage clothes(but armor looking), black hair, carries a scythe and wears a mask similar to her.

"Mad Hatter!"

"The one and only!" the hatter cackled, the voice of the transcode was female. "It was hard tracking you down, but now I found you!"

"I told you leave me alone already! I'm not going back! EVER!

"You know this person?!" Both her companions said in shock.

"Careful with her, she's a lunatic", Keira warned. "Be aware of her hypnotism and death song attack."

"Ohhh, are those your new friends? I would be happy to kill them for you", the hatter said

"Not if we can help it!"

"Transcode, Mega man!"

"Transcode, Jack Corvus!"

"EM transcoders eh?"

"What do you want with Keira anyway Mad Hatter?" Mega man asked as he and Jack Corvus cornered her (Mad Hatter, not Keira)

"Nothing personal, the boss just wanted her back", she said in a loony way.

"Tell him to go find himself someone else to use!" Keira said angrily.

"Then your friends will pay the price!" She then began attacking Mega man and Jack Corvus.

Mega man tries shooting her with his mega buster but she would always deflect his attacks. Jack Corvus tries hitting her with his wicked flame attack and also the same result.

"It's no good; she's no ordinary transcoder", Keira called. "You'll just tire yourself if you continue. Simple attacks won't work"

"Then how do we stop her?" Mega man said.

"Combine your attacks! She can't handle combo moves."

They did, Mega man and Jack Corvus combined their moves resulting the wicked flame buster move. Damage inflicted the Hatter. Then, she suddenly stops as if she was out of thought.

"There, we finally got her", Jack Corvus said in triumph. "She's one tough cookie."

Mad Hatter was suddenly transported in an instant before Keira could actually get a hold her.

"Augh! Called back by her no good boss."

Geo and Jack undid their transcode right after.

After the battle, when Keira was about to leave, Geo stopped her." I know were not supposed to ask more questions, but at least we could help you."

"We? What do you mean by we?" Jack asked. "You don't suppose you mean helping her?"

Keira didn't respond on their question, instead she said to the two of them "You better be aware starting by now. There are a few more like her, so be cautious. They won't stop at anything until they find me."

When she went on the back area of the cherry blossom tree, she instantly vanished. Leaving Jack and Geo confused.

* * *

_Somewhere, in an unknown place...  
_

"Master, I have now found the fugitive", Mad Hatter said as she knelled down on the figure in clad black.

"Excellent work, Sarah Whitecomb", the figure said." I will now send another agent to retrieve her. He then turned to the girl with brunette blonde hair."

"I trust that you will bring back our former comrade, Margaux."

"I will master. And I promise that I will not fail to bring her back", she replied. She then left the presence of her master. _"Why did you do it Keira? Why did you leave? I don't want to hurt an old friend like you. The one I trusted so much."_


	4. A Black ninja appears

That weekend, Geo and his friends decided to take a trip to Spica mall to clear their thoughts.

"Man, I really needed a time off from our studies" Bud said as he recalled how hard their math lesson was.

"I agree with you", Zack said in reply.

Geo's thoughts were unsettled ever since he encountered the transcoder who was after Keira. But Jack was still a little bit unsure whether she could be trusted or not.

"Hey the both of you! Snap out of your day dreaming!" Luna said to them. And that was the time they both returned to earth.

Arriving at Spica mall, the group began roaming around. Luna went to a department store to buy some cute things, Zack went to a bookstore, and Bud went on looking for food. Geo and Jack went looking for something that can interest them.

Suddenly, the alarm went on. Viruses began attacking the mall! But these viruses looked new; they were all looking like a ninja, a mage, swordsmen, an angel and a hunter.

"What the heck are these?" Jack said.

"They look like carbon copies of those we see in cartoons" Geo said." We better delete them before they could cause more trouble".

"I agree."

Geo and Jack transcoded, and began fighting the new viruses. Even Bud and his wizard, Taurus, joined in.

The new viruses were proven difficult to battle; they seemed to have great fighting skills like those wizards who can possess humans.

"These guys are now making me mad!" Jack Corvus said as he aimed his razor wing at the mage virus. "The clowns here seemed to have crazy attacks."

Mega man, Jack Corvus and Taurus Fire successfully defeated the angel, swordsmen, hunter and the mage with great strength. But they missed the ninja.

"Now that we had finally taken out all the viruses, I wonder where they came from." Mega man was unaware that the ninja virus was preparing to attack him, until Taurus Fire noticed it.

"WATCH OUT!"

The ninja threw a fast shuriken at him, Mega man didn't have time to move so quickly so he had a late reaction on the last moment. But attack was stopped.

"What the?"

Mega man and his companions saw a ninja looking transcode. Its armor was black and violet, and on its head, it wears some kind of helmet mask looking red visor that covers the eyes and also there was red two tailed cape on its back.

"Another copy" it said. "How pathetic this is." Its voice was distorted.

It then took out a shuriken and threw it at the ninja virus, deleting it.

"Hmp! How long can he actually go this time?" before the ninja could leave, Mega man and co. decided to thank it for saving him.

"I had to help, because you needed it", the ninja said." But it was no intention of mine."

"Then who are you?" Mega man asked.

Just then, Ace, the leader of the Satella police arrived with reinforcement.

"You're not getting away this time Black Ninja!" Ace said to it.

"Hmp! Try me."

Ace charged at the ninja, but it easily moved away from and disappeared in a smoke bomb.

"Gah, got away again."

Geo and co. undid their transcode and went to Ace.

"Ummm…. Ace? Who was that?" Geo said.

"Huh? Oh hey Geo, I didn't see you there."

"Who was that?"

Ace sigh and said," That was Black Ninja, an unregistered transcode and a member of the Dark Lotus."

"Dark Lotus?" Said Jack. "What's that?"

"A mysterious organization with unknown motives", Ace replied." WAZA headquarters had been researching on them lately."

"So this Black Ninja character is it male or female," Bud asked.

"Like I said, that transcoder was unregistered, so its gender is unknown."

"But Black Ninja saved me from being deleted", Geo said as he recalled being saved. "What crime did it commit anyway?"

"Black Ninja and its team has done countless activities in the shadows, and some of its comrades are tricksters as well. I guess it wanted to trick you."

"But do you have any proof?"

Now that's the part where Ace became quite speechless.

"Maybe the transcoder had a change of heart", Jack said. "You can't be sure anyway."

Ace then went away, leaving Geo question unanswered.

"That's proves that he doesn't know about it". Geo thought. "People can change, because I know I did."

In the shadows, they were all unaware that a being was listening to the whole conversation.


	5. An old friend

The next following days at school were a bewildering blur for Keira. There was never a day a student would ask about her mask as well as why her hood and things like her talk.

_"This is really getting out of hand"_, Keira thought. "_And mostly the girl who went by the name Luna really drives me nuts…"_

"KEIRA NOCTIVAGUS!"

_"And now here we go again."_

Luna went storming right in front of Keira's desk, while Bud and Zack tried to reason out with her to stay away from the new kid.

"Prez that new kid is hard as a rock we've done everything we can to make her speak", Bud said.

"And besides, there's no rule to take off her mask in the classroom", Zack squeaked.

"In this classroom, there is!"

_"This girl just won't quit. Pretty soon she'll probably be worn out."_

"For the last time Noctivagus (that's what Luna calls Keira) what's the reason why you never take off your mask?"

And just like always, Keira would never reply. Which in short, would leave Luna enrage.

_"Those who are short tempered, always loses"_, Keira whispered to herself in a way that she could only hear.

"So when are you going to attack Margaux?" Sarah asked. "I'm so excited to turn her in to boss."

Margaux didn't immediately reply, she didn't want to hurt an old friend whom she deeply trusted so much. They've been through a lot of trials in the past.

* * *

_Flash Back….._

_"I can't do this any longer Keira! We can't hide any longer!" said the shivering young girl as she and her companion ran from their captors_

_"No Margaux! We mustn't give up; our life is at stake if we let ourselves be captured again!"_

_Running from the scientist who wanted to use them, people saying they were freaks, nightmares repeating all over again._

_"We must stay strong no matter what! Fear and giving up is not an option!"_

_End of flash back…._

"Keira. Why?

* * *

_Outside the school campus._

"Hey Keira wait up!" Geo called.

Keira stopped on tracks and turned to the person who called her.

"What is it that you want now?" She asked.

"I heard that you gave Prez a hard time, again. Why don't you just say-"

"Say what?" She interrupted. "That am just like everybody else? Never caring and hating those who were different?" Keira's tone was angry when she spoke.

"You had a painful history. Don't you? That's why you're acting like that."

"You don't care about my past. No one does."

Then a third voice interrupted them. "But I think I do."

"That voice, it can't be-!"

Geo turned to were the voice came. A girl with a mask similar to Keira was standing not too far from them. She had brunette blond hair and wears blue clothing. Since she had a mask on, you can't see her eyes.

"What do you want?" She said furiously. "Didn't that crazed Mad Hatter told you to stay away?!"

"I don't want to hurt you Keira, and I also don't want to see you punished", Margaux said in a sad voice.

"If he wants me back, then he'll have to kill me first."

"But WHY? Why rebel?"

"He's just like all the others. Using us as pawn for his dirty works."

"If you're gonna be that stubborn, then I have no choice but to fight you", Margaux was now losing her temper." Even if you were my friend."

She held out her hunter VG and transformed.

"Transcode, Dark Angel"

In an instant, she turned into a black armored angel. Her visor was black with a little tint of violet, and her hair color changed from brunette blond to blueish violet.

"She can transcode?" Geo said in surprise.

"I'm not doing what you want me to do", Keira said as she readied a katana that mysterious appeared.

"Where did you get that?" Geo asked,

It's a secret, but I'll tell you later. If we live that is.

"Then let me help you." Geo offered.

Keira thought for a second, she wasn't use of somebody helping her." Fine, but just don't get in my way."

"Understood." Then Geo transcoded into Mega Man.

"Do you think you could actually defeat me?" Dark Angel questioned.

"I don't think, but we know." Keira said.

"Then let us begin."


	6. Tragedy of an Angel

The fight between the two former comrades and Mega Man began. Keira was a skilled swordsman, so it wasn't difficult for her to block and evade Dark Angel's attacks.

"Hmp! I see you haven't change a bit" Dark Angel taunted." Seems that you and your boyfriend are good at fighting then."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Keira said in frustration.

"I am not her boyfriend!" Geo echoed along.

"Then why don't you EM wave change? Let's make it a fair fight."

"You can EM wave change?" Geo said in surprise as he turned to Keira.

Keira twitched a little; she doesn't want to hear such a thing about something they had in common." I will not, and you won't make me." She then began throwing handful of kunai.

The battle between Dark Angel, Mega Man and Keira continued. But it only proved that Dark Angel's abilities and skills were no match, only her former comrade could match her. Even in her human form, Keira was stronger than Mega Man.

"What are you two exactly?" Mega Man asked as he evaded one of the attacks." Your EM wave frequencies are different from those that I formerly encountered."

"I already told you before, stay out of my business!" Keira growled.

"Hehehe! You don't like sharing. That's so you" Dark Angel said. It seems that am done attacking light attacks, I'll then attack using brute force.

"Shoot! This is not good!"

"What's not good?" Mega Man said in a worried voice.

"Better get READY!"

Water then came out off the ground, creating a big tidal wave. It swept both Mega Man and Keira off the ground, making them vulnerable and easy for Dark Angel attack.

"What was that?" Keira said as she sputtered some water and getting up on her feet. "I don't' you remember having that kind of power."

"Like it? I call it the Angels wrath; I get the power from master a reward from a previous mission."

"He bribes as always."

"Hey genius, got any better ideas?" It was Mega. "Was having a lot trouble here."

"Don't worry, I got an idea. Mega Man, get her attention while I do my attack."

"Sure thing."

Mega Man led Dark Angel as far as he could go hoping that Keira knows what she was doing. Then it came to the part where he was now out of gas.

"It looks like Keira is no longer around to help you", she said to him spitefully. Why do you help her anyway?"

"Do I need a reason to help somebody?" Then a smile came to his face. " While you were busy with me, Keira was just ready to attack."

"What?"

Then she saw Keira jumped out of the darkness and slashed her with her katana. "Surprise you didn't I?" I've learn a few tricks as well."

Mega Man was horrified, she just killed her friend. But she didn't seem to dead or anything, she was still breathing, but she seemed paralyzed. Then she reverted back into human.

"How….could you….-"

"Save it, you know who I am." She then grabbed Margaux hair and said to her "Tell to the boss, that if he would send someone after me again, they're in for a world of pain."

Margaux then escaped Keira's grasped and instantly disappeared. Mega Man stood rooted on the spot where he had seen the attack. He just still couldn't believe it.

"Well? What are you standing there?" Keira said." Am not answering any of your questions, if that's what you had in mind."

"Um, just tell me about the katana." Then he undid the transformation.

"I have some stuff here that can transform into any weapon that I want. That's it, end of story." Keira then went into an alley way, when Geo went after her, she instantly disappeared.

"That's it, am so feed up!" Geo said in frustration. "Am so gonna make her say about her history and what's the reason behind her shadowy attitude."

"Now were talking big time", Mega said." When are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know when, but I think am gonna need Jack's help."

"That's my boy."

Unknown to them, Sarah Whitecomb, who had seen the whole thing, went back to her master with an insane look on her face. "Master's gonna be upset when he hears about this."

* * *

_Dark Lotus Head Quarters._

"You failed me, Margaux", said the man in clad blue. "Sarah told me about the battle between you and Keira. You were one of my best commandos, and still, you failed on your mission."

"Forgive me master. Keira is still one of you strongest commandos, and she can be very unpredictable."

"Leave my presence immediately."

"Yes master."

As she passes along the long corridor, she saw Sarah. " Hey Margaux, I heard master had two new recruits."

"Leave me alone!"

"Ok ok. Hot head."


	7. Barely human, more on monster

The next day, Geo said to Jack about his plan on making Keira talk about her hidden secret. He couldn't bear to see her being too secretive.

"So are you planning on trapping her?" Jack said in a joking way.

"More like, talking her out of it", he replied.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

They then left a note on her desk saying they wanted to meet her during recess time at the school roof (as always, because that's the only place Keira would sometimes go or the place they could talk).

"Are you sure she's gonna show up?" Jack asked as they left her sitting area. "What if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't, then we'll have to track her down. Even if it means, skipping class."

"Oh, boy."

That recess time, the two friends waited for their mysterious guest to arrive. But just like when they first met her, she didn't immediately arrive. Instead, they were surprise by a voice.

"Why do you guys come up so late?"

It was Keira. She was standing next to the cherry blossom tree looking through the view of the whole school. "I guess guys really are that late."

"Well I should be asking YOU the same question", Jack said irritably. "How do you manage to keep on sneaking up on us like that?"

Keira didn't respond, so in her whispering way of talking she said," I'm just an early comer or I can be sometimes a little bit sneaky."

"Enough with the games Keira", Geo said. "Tell us who you exactly are. "Were now finding you suspicious."

"Even if I tell you everything that you wanted to know, it still doesn't change the fact you will understand." She said in her whispering.

"Please get straight to the point", Jack said as he crossed his arms.

The mysterious girl lifted her hood and took off her mask. Geo and Jack were shock to see what was hidden beneath it. Half of her face was covered with violet black glowing runes that resembled a ninja.

"Scary isn't it?"

"What kind of being are you?" Jack said in shock. "Are you an alien or something?"

"And just like I said, it still doesn't change anything."

"Please tell us", Geo begged. "And we promise we won't tell anyone about your secret."

"No, not today" Keira said. Someday I'll tell you more about myself, but this all you have to know. I'm barely human, and more on monster."

Geo noticed that Keira's voice sounded hurt as she spoke.

"You can't fully believe that you're monster", Geo said as he tried to comfort her.

"You just don't get it do you? I'm someone you can't rely or trust on."

Just then, the school bell rang. Just in time for Keira to get away from the topic.

"Look we gotta go", she said to them as she puts her mask on and her hood. "I don't want to cause too much attraction." She then dashed into the elevator, leaving the two boys confuse on their actions.

"Barely human? More on monster? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said.

"Well it's better if we don't ask anymore. She must have a painful past that she doesn't want to remember."

"I'm with you."

Unknown to them, the man in clad blue was listening to the whole conversation.

"You wouldn't let go if it Keira, you can't let go of the past. And that's one of the reasons why I wanted you back. To fulfill your destiny."

Then the man in clad blue instantly dissappered.


	8. The copies are attacking!

Geo no longer decided to bug Keira anymore about her past. Instead, he decided to visit his friend Sonia Strumm in WDG studious. He didn't have to tell it to the others.

"Oh Geo, what a surprise!" Sonia said as she caught sight of him as he arrived.

"Hi Sonia." He said.

"So what brings you here anyway?"

"Trying to get away from my problems." He didn't want to mention about his new classmate. " So, I've seen you in TV a lot of times." How are you doing anyway?"

As they were talking, Sarah, who happened to be nearby, decided to cause to a little mischief along with her new companion.

"Hey Oadinne, wanna cause a little trouble around the place?"

Oadinne Valle was one of the commandos in Dark Lotus. She was quite a vain girl with mouth filled with lousy jokes.

"Well, I could use a little mischief around here", she said in a malicious way. "And besides, the place needed a little make over."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Now let's do transformation."

Sarah went first." Transcode, Mad Hatter!"

"Transcode, Wild Fighter!"

Oadinne's wave form looked a whole lot like an armored gypsy fighter with the mixture of a pirate look.

"Now let's get down to the fun."

Inside the studios, Geo was surprise to see Ace.

"Hey Ace!" Geo called. "Good to see you." He had already forgotten about his last encounter with him.

"Oh hey Geo, I didn't see you there."

"I didn't expect to see you here thou."

"Me neither."

"What brings you here anyway Ace?"

Ace's tone then change into worry "Dark Lotus had been doing a lot of ruckus lately, some transcode who went by the name Mad Hatter are using copy viruses to do their dirty work. And we just picked up one of their commandos' wave frequencies around here."

"Copy virus? What are those?" Geo asked.

"Those are viruses that can copy any power and any form they want. But they could only do it once."

"Then we should keep this to ourselves", Sonia said." We don't want any of the staff members to panic."

"Well, then you're too late", said an insane voice. "The copies just started the fun."

Geo, Sonia and Ace were shock to see Mad Hatter above them with Wild Fighter. The transcoders were laughing maniacally.

"What did you just do?" Ace demanded.

"Unleashed a few copies", Wild Fighter said. You better hurry up, or else this place will be nothing but rubbish." And after saying it, they both disappeared.

"We have problem in our hands", Ace said." We better stop before things get out of hand. Geo, Sonia help me out!"

"Yes", they both said.

"Transcode, Acid Ace!"

"Transcode, Mega Man!"

"Transcode, Harp Note!"

The whole studio was filled with chaos and panicked screams. Everywhere you look; there were a lot of copy viruses, not only the one's in Spice mall, but also the one's Geo had previously battled.

"It's now or never", Mega Man said. "Let's do this!"

"This is gonna be interesting", Wild Fighter said to Mad Hatter as they watched from afar. "But, are you sure she's gonna show up?"

"She will, she's may be rough but she's also naïve. Let's just watch the fun."


	9. Learn to trust

Just like Sarah predicted, Keira did show up. Right before Mega Man was about to be attacked by a Taurus fire copy, she aimed a kunai at it. She just appeared out of nowhere.

"Keira! What are you doing here?" Mega Man said as he saw her.

"What else? But helping, of course!"

Then Harp Note aimed at a Gemini Thunder copy who was about to attack Keira. But it turns out she didn't appreciate the help, as if she didn't notice the person who just prevented her from being hurt.

"Look, you ought to be more careful", Keira said to Mega Man as she went towards him. "These copies are not easy to defeat." She then threw kunai's and shurikens at the copies, and just like a lightning, they were instantly deleted.

"Ahem", Harp Note coughed as the battle came to the end. "Mega Man, who's she?"

"Ummmm….." Geo didn't know what to say or how to explain, for he was afraid that Keira might kill him if he says too much.

"Yo kid, tell her", Mega said. "And just in case she aims at you, you've got yourself a shield."

"I heard that!" Keira growled, and then she quickly changed her tone and introduced herself to Harp note. "My name's Keira Noctivagus and Mega Man here happen to be my classmate."

"Guys are you alright?" It was Acid Ace. Mega Man noticed that Keira went a little pale when she saw him coming towards them.

"WHOA! THIS WAVE FREQUENCY MATCHES THE FREQUENCY OF THE COPIES!" Ace exclaimed. "Where did this-!"

Ace then recognized Keira's mask as one of the member Dark of Lotus.

"You!"

"Whoa Ace what are you doing?!" Mega Man said in shock as he tried to prevent him from charging at her.

"Get back! She's a member of Dark Lotus!"

"Dark Lotus? No, that can't be true."

"Well ask her yourself then!" Ace was practically enraged.

"Keira", Mega Man said in a calm tone, "are you, really a member of that organization?"

He was expecting that it would take her some time to answer, but she answered "Why'd you expect the jerks kept on bothering me then?"

"Then you're one of them?"

"Right now that's a no. I'm a former member, a runaway rebel and fugitive. They want something from me so that's why they kept on coming."

"How are we going to be sure that you're not playing a trick on us?" Ace said doubtfully.

"She's telling the truth."

Wild Fighter then appeared with Mad Hatter along her side. They were both smirking." We knew you'd show up."

"Didn't Margaux tell you that if any of the members ever shows up, they'll be in a world of pain? I'm not gonna be hesitating to delete you all."

"Admit it Keira, you can't fully control it. You'll be in so much pain if you continue to fight it anyway", Wild Fighter said.

"I couldn't care any less, I've learn that in this world, nobody plays fair. And it's better if I die early rather than seeing it being controlled by anyone."

"You'll learn it the hard way sooner or later."

"What makes you say that?"

Keira then suddenly felt her chest seemed to run out of air. She then began clutching her chest.

"Told you so."

"Keira are you alright?" Mega Man said as he went to her side.

"They….knew…..this was gonna happen", she gasped. "I was careless."

"I'll handle this then", Mad Hatter said. "But first, we need to get the blue kid out of the way." She then aimed a death note at him.

"Mega Man watch out!" Harp Note and Acid Ace yelled. Instead of Mega Man being particularly hit, Keira quickly pushed him away from the attack; it was her that got hit.

"You idiot! You could have killed her!" Wild Fighter screamed." Master's gonna punish us if he finds out that she's dead."

Don't worry she can't be easily killed, Mad Hatter said with a loony face." We'll get back on her when she recovers her strength. We can't bring her back with that condition."

"I'm with you." Then they instantly teleported away.

Keira was thrown at a great distance when she got attacked.

"**Keira!** Mega Man rushed towards her. Are you alright? Say something!"

"I'm fine don't worry much about me."

"You're gonna be needing a medical treatment", Ace said as he examined her bruises.

"That is, if you can find me."

"What?"

Keira then dashed away from her companions and instantly disappeared right when she reached the stadium.

"Let her go Ace", Mega Man said. "She's always like that. I just wish she could trust someone rather doing things by herself."

* * *

_In Keira's hiding place….(night)_

"Keira what happened you? Are you alright?" Said the boy with spiky silver hair.

"I'm fine Solo, don't worry about me", she said as she walked pass him.

"You shouldn't go out like that. You know what will happen if they catch you."

"Hmp! Let them try. I'll tear them to pieces if I have to."

"Keira if you could just-! Keira?" She then lost consciousness and fell on the floor. Solo then carried her in his arms.

"You should learn to be more careful. I don't want anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you with all my life."

Solo laid her down to her bed and stayed at her side all night long

* * *

**Finally Solo appeared! I know i made him a bit different, **

**but anyway that's the way i wanted him to be.**

**For he will be playing a role in Keira's life**


	10. Found her

Keira never showed up in school after the attack in WBG studios, a letter just arrived (sent by Solo) confirmed that she was sick. But Geo knew better, he knew that she needed to recover due to her sacrifice.

"I wonder if Keira's ok", Jack said in worry as he heard the news." She may have a cold personality, but we can't judge based on that."

"You're right Jack, you're right." He was uneasy about it.

Just then, Luna, Bud and Zack came. They were talking about the news that spread.

"Do you think we should try and surprise her?" Bud asked Luna.

"Of course we should, and after she'd seen that a few people still cares about her, she might try and mingle with the others" Luna said in response.

Geo tilted his eyes in disapproval, he knew Keira more than anyone else in school.

"But prez, how do we do it?" Zack asked.

"Simple, we'll surprise her in her home. If we do it here, then it will cause a lot of attention, and you that she doesn't like attention much."

"That is, you know where she lives", Jack interrupted. He doesn't seem to like the whole idea. He knew that Keira was so secretive, and it won't be easy for her to tell much about herself, and it was so annoying that they were trying to force it out of her.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked. "I thought that you two know."

"No we don't."

"Zack, tell Pedia to do a research on Keira Noctivagus" Luna ordered. Pedia was Zack's wizard

"On it mam. Ok Pedia, you heard her. Do some research."

"Sure thing Zack", Pedia answered. "Wait just a second."

Pedia then began his research.

"What the-? How can this be?"

"What is it Pedia?"

"Keira has no records about her life. Every document is blank."

"What?! How can that be?" Luna said.

"I knew this was actually coming". Geo thought. "But still, how can that possible? No records about life."

While the others were squabbling about it, a boy with black spiked hair and wears orange shyly approached Geo and Jack.

"Hi there, my name's Alvar. Alvar Alvino. And I'm new around here."

"Hi, I'm Geo Stellar", Geo said. "And this boy here is Jack."

"Hi."

"I hope you don't mind if I asked, but I've been hearing a rumor that one of our school mates is sick. How bad is it?"

"It isn't that bad, but that student was a conservative one and it was a bit of a concern to others because she doesn't talk much" Jack said.

Geo noticed that the boy looked a little bit surprise, but it was a different kind of surprise he saw. It means something else.

"Well thank you for explaining things to me then. I appreciate it." Alvar then went away.

"He's a little bit strange", Jack commented.

"Yeah. But a little bit too strange."

* * *

_After school….._

"Guys I'll be heading home now", Geo said to his friends. "See you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow as well", they all said.

As Geo walked his way home, he had a strange feeling that somebody was following him. Then Mega yelled him a late warning.

"Kid watch out!"

Too late, he was struck in the head hard, making him lose his consciousness.

"Kid wake up! Wake up!"

"Save your breath, he's just unconscious." It was Solo.

'You, what are you doing here?" Mega demanded.

"I would like to borrow him for a while. Keira could use someone to talk to besides me when she awakens."

"You know about Keira?"

"She's a friend of my mine. Now quit talking and keep your mouth shut. I'll take the both of you to where she is."

In Keira's place….

"Good you're awake", Solo said as he noticed Geo waking up.

Geo moaned as the pain returned. "Where am i?"

"You're in Keira's home."

"Keira?!" He then shot up like a bullet. "How is she? And-"

"Save your breath, I'm just a friend of hers. That's all you need to know. She's still unconscious thou."

He then led him to where she was. Keira was tossing and turning in her bed, she seemed to be having a nightmare.

"That happens a lot. Especially right after losing her breath", Solo said. Then he turned to Geo and said," I trust that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise I won't."

"Good, then I'll take you home."

"Already?"

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

* * *

_Dark Lotus headquarters….._

"Master, I have found the place where Keira usually visits", said the hooded black figure.

"Excellent work, now we must for the right time to strike", said the man in blue. "It won't be long until we have her in our grasp, once again."

When Margaux heard the news about what happened to Keira in WBG studios, she was furious at both Oadinne and Sarah.

"She could have killed her!", she yelled at the both of them." What were you thinking?"

"Whoa, don't look at me", Oadinne said as applied powder in her face. "Blame the crazy one here."

"I was supposed to hit the blue guy, not her", Sarah explained." She pushed him away from my attack."

Margaux stormed away from the both of them, enrage at the thing they had done to her former ally.

"Those two are idiotic than ever", she muttered under her breath.


	11. Keira's story

Geo snuck out of his friend's sight right after school. And just as Solo said, he took him to where Keira was. By the time he got there, Keira was already awake. She was looking outside the window watching the children play. Geo noticed that her clothing has changed. She now wore an opened, one-sleeved waistcoat with knee high pants. But the collar looked more like a hood and she had doesn't even had it on.

"Keira thank goodness you're alright", Geo said in relief." I thought you won't make it."

"It'll take more than that to take me out", she said. Then she turned to Solo and said," Are you sure we could trust him?"

"Yes", he answered. "He's a loyal one to anybody, even thou I barely know him."

Keira then turned to Geo and glared at him, he was a bit surprise to see that she wasn't wearing her mask. The ninja looking tattoo seems to be glowing.

"Are you ok?" Geo asked. "That tattoo of yours seems to be glowing."

"Darn it! It's happening again."

"Don't worry Keira. I'll get the medicine."

Solo then returned with the medicine, he injected it to Keira, and the glow slowly faded.

"I can't believe it's gotten this worse", Keira said.

And finally, Geo couldn't fight the urge to ask the question that bothered him since the day they met, "What are you exactly?"

Keira sighed, but she knew it would probably be the right time to tell him the truth. For she knew that time was important to her.

'I guess I should tell you more about me."

She then began her story. Keira was a creation of science, she was combined with a DNA of an ancient black tribe that can transcode at will which enable them to teleport and move swift as a wind, and that tribe was known as the Shadow tribe. On the day she was born, those who created her saw that she was capable of living due to her immune strength, but there was a catch. Since a part of her was from an ancient tribe, she was unable to control the form that she wasn't supposed to unleash. One day, her mother decided to escape the facility for Keira could no longer endure anymore painful experiments. But during their escape, her mother was shot trying to protect her. She escaped, but she was filled with grief, despair and rage to the people who took away her beloved mother, since then, she lived her life trusting no one but herself. Until the day she joined Dark Lotus, but later learned they were just using her due to her power.

"Now, happy?" She said to him. "I know my story doesn't have a happy ending, but face it. It's reality."

Geo couldn't believe it. She was an experiment specimen that trusted no one in the world, no wonder she was always wary of other people. And no doubt, she was the transcode that saved him back in Spica Mall.

"Then, is that the reason why Dark Lotus wants you back?" He asked.

"That's a yes." Keira then noticed the sun was slowly setting. "You better return to your mom. She'll be worried."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll probably try and avoid attention. If I stay in school, who knows how many innocent people will get caught up in my problem. But I'll be able to attend if I can, I'll try tomorrow."

Before Geo could leave, she tossed him a battle card that he'd never seen before.

"That card will be a help to when fighting copies", she said.

As Geo left, he felt sorry for Keira. She went through a lot of hardships since the day of her birth, all for the sake of science. But he wondered, was she once trying to get revenge?

* * *

** Finally the moment of truth!**

**Keira's history has been revealed, but the question is...**

**Is she still trying to get revenge, or has she really changed?**


	12. Days without you

For the next several days, Geo decided to keep his mouth shut for Keira hasn't been attending school for a while, but he was still worried her condition.

"Geez is her sickness really that bad?" Luna said during their homeroom. "If it's a fever, then it should be gone by now."

"Maybe its chicken pox", Bud suggested. "You don't go to school at with that kind of disease, but it only last's a week."

While the two rattled on their conversation, Geo slipped away in the school roof. He was use on seeing Keira on the place she liked best, but now, it wasn't the same without her.

Then a voice interrupted him, "what brings up you here?"

It was Jack. He was leaning over the cherry blossom tree looking straight at him.

"Nothing", Geo said, but in truth he was upset.

"You miss her don't you?" Jack said jokingly. "Let me guess, you have this feeling that it's gonna be the end of the world without her."

"No and no "he said with an annoyed tone on his voice. Now Jack's thinking that he has feelings for her. "What makes you say I like her?"

"I didn't say anything about that topic. I just asked if YOU missed her."

"A little, it's a bit too quiet without her."

"She's already quiet and you think it's quieter without her? Boy, you've got serious issues."

"Shut up."

Then suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the first floor. Rushing immediately to where it was, they saw Luna, Zack and Bud being held hostage by a black looking knight and a hunter transcode.

"Are you sure this will lure her to our trap?" asked the hunter. "I mean, how can we be sure that she's already ok?'

"Just trust me", said the knight.

"What are you doing? Let go of us!" Zack yelled as the hunter gripped on his arm.

"Who are you trying to lure?" Luna said terrified.

"Quiet you pipsqueaks!" The knight told them." Whether you like it or, you'll be the bait."

"Get your hands off them!" Bud said.

"Yeah? Then whose gonna make us?"

Bud held out his hunter VG and then yelled, "Transcode, Taurus fire!"

Both the hunter and knight were not surprise by the transformation, they knew it was coming.

"Well, I think we just need the girl and the kid with the glasses", said the hunter. "We don't the fat one anyway."

"Let's just go." Before Geo and Jack could help, the fiends were already gone. But before they left, the knight said to them" If you want to see your friends again find us in an old abandoned facility." Then they left a black card as the access key to their base. "That key will help you find our base."

"What do they want anyway?" Bud said as he undid the transformation. "And why'd they say they'd use them as bait."

"They want Keira", Geo said. "And I bet they're members of Dark Lotus."

"Then, let's go after them!"

"We can't risk bringing Keira!"

"Why?"

Geo stopped; he promised Keira and Solo that he would never tell anyone about their secret.

"Well?" Bud stomped impatiently as he waited for the answer.

Knowing there was no other choice; he ran towards the elevator and went straight to the roof top.

"You just gave him a bad time", Jack said to Bud as Geo was out of sight.

At the roof top, Geo was surprise to see Keira and Solo.

"We heard what happened", she said. "I know it's a trap, so we decided to go with you."

"But, are you sure you can handle it?" Geo said with concern. "I mean, you haven't fully recovered yet."

"Don't worry, she's a strong one, she can't easily be taken down," Solo said. But he too was concern about her safety.

"We'll leave immediately", Keira announced. "Dark Lotus probably has some nasty tricks up their sleeves if we let them wait. Bring Jack and Bud along; we'll need all the help we need."

As the group went on their journey, they were all uncertain about what was gonna happen. All except Keira, she was waiting for a moment of payback.


	13. Project K

While traveling in the wave world, Taurus Fire asked Mega man how he manages to make Black Ninja talk and open up.

"She's not an easy one to convince", Mega man said. "She can only tell her secrets to the people she can only trust."

"Then, why you?"

"I don't know."

"But, can we trust this Rouge character?" Jack said. "I mean, you know what kind attitude he has."

Mega man was uncertain on what he was going to say. He didn't want to open up the time he was given a chance to visit Keira. Then suddenly, the card that the knight transcoder gave to them began to glow deep black.

"We must be getting close", Black Ninja said. "Stay on your guard."

Finally, they found a warp hole that leads to the old abandoned facility the transcoders mentioned before. But as they arrived, Black Ninja was shock to see that it was the same facility where she was once experimented.

"Let's split up", Solo said. "It'll be better that way and it will make it easier for us to locate your friends."

Mega man was expecting that Black Ninja would say something, but she didn't. It seems like she agreed on the idea.

"I could have sworn I've seen her upset", Jack said as he went with Mega Man and Taurus Fire. "I wonder what's gotten into her."

Mega man knew the answer perfectly. The whole facility was once her old home, so it was only natural for her to feel the pain that still lingers there, along with her memories.

"Hey what are these?" Jack saw documents and an old diary lying on the floor. He picked them up and began reading them.

"Project K? What's that suppose to mean?"

_"That would mean none other but Project Keira"_, Mega man thought to himself. She was the specimen the document mentioned.

And on the diary, it began to mention about ancient tribe and as it goes along, the whole story was now turning into the specimen they wanted to create. Unfortunately, the whole diary was a bit burned down, making it difficult for Jack to read.

"I wonder what kind of creation they made". Taurus Fire said." Let's take this back to WAZA to have it examined."

"I agree with you", Jack said.

Then a voice suddenly interrupted them. "Where do you think you're going?"

It was the hunter transcode.

"Glad to meet you guys again", he said. "My name's Brute Dragon, one of the commandos of Dark Lotus."

"We already know", Jack said as he readied himself.

"Quit the talking already, what have you done to prez and Zack?" Taurus Fire said.

You mean the lousy girl and bawling boy, he said mockingly. "Don't worry; they're fine, for now."

Then the knight transcoder suddenly appeared with both Zack and Luna at his side

"Natsuses, what took you so long?"

"Zip it Brute Dragon", the knight said. He then turned to the trio. "So where's your friend Black Ninja?"

"I'm right over here."

Instead in wave form, Keira was in human form, and Rouge was not with her. "So what's the deal? Are you guys gonna be dragging me back as long as I live?"

"Not us; him."

The man in clad blue suddenly appears in the center of Brute Dragon and Natsuses. He had a grin on his face.

"Okay what exactly is going on here?" Luna said, confuse.

"I'll tell you what's going on", said the man. "I'm here to take my daughter to where she belongs."

Keira snarled at him. "I'm not your daughter, even if you were the one who ordered my creation; I will not acknowledge you as my father."

"You're like your mother."

"Shut it. My mother's love for me, made her sacrifice her own life just for me to continue on living!"

"I guess Project K was a complete success. Or should I say, Project Kazimiera."

"Don't...ever….say her name". Keira was now filled with rage hearing the name of her mother.

"Your mother volunteered to be the one to carry you to complete our experiment. But unfortunately, she had grown to love you and soon realized that your life was nothing but a never ending pain."

_"So it wasn't Project Keira after all"_, Mega man thought._ "That project was named after her mother."_

Keira then notice that Mega man was thinking hard, she then went to him and said "Do you remember the time i told you about my life story?"

He nodded.

"We'll all I can say is this, I was a perfect creation. A perfect…monster, the man here, recruited me as a member, and I was blind to see that he was the one who ordered my creation."

"And your real motive was none other but to take revenge on the people who killed your mother", the man in blue added.

Keira didn't speak, but she knew he spoke the truth. "I guess there's no reason for me to live anymore." She then took off her mask and made the runes in her face glow deep red.

"Are you really going to do it? You know your friends might get caught up on the chaos you will create."

"Watch me."

"Keira, what I you think you're doing?!" Mega man said in shock.

"Farewell everyone and, I'm sorry." The whole area was then covered with red light, it nearly blinded everyone and they also heard Keira's piercing scream. And it was the moment Rouge also arrived, and then he realized what Keira had done.

**"KEIRA! NOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**Oh no! What did Keira do to herself?**

**Will she be alright?**

**Find out on the next chapter!**


	14. Transaction

**"KEIRA! NOOOO!"**

As the red light faded, Keira was no longer the same. Her body turned into her wave form but only without the helmet and red runes are appearing on her body.

"I guess she seriously did it boss", Natsuses said in dismay. "This might bring her end."

"No", the man in blue said with an evil tone on his voice." It's just the beginning, of her awakened power." They then left the facility, leaving Mega man and his companions to fight her.

"What did she do to herself?" Zack said in shock.

"She activated…her forbidden form", Solo said in a quivering voice. "She's no longer herself anymore."

"Then we had no choice but to fight her!" Taurus Fire then began charging towards her.

Keira just simply swatted Taurus Fire like a fly, as if he was just nothing. She then began attacking the others.

"Keira stop it's us! We're your friends!" Mega said, trying to convince her. "Fight the darkness! Don't let it control you!"

"Nothings gonna stop her now."

Mega man then turned and saw Acid Ace." Ace? What are you doing here?"

"I've heard what happened in your school. And I thought-! Watch out!"

Ace blocked Keira's katana attack as she nearly slashed Mega man.

"You! You must be that specimen that was said to have a mysterious power!"

Ace battled Keira, but as it went along, all their efforts were useless. She was still strong like before. Even after they combined all their attacks, it was still nothing for her. And finally Ace had no other choice.

"Mega man, do you still have that black card she gave you?"

"How did you know about?"

"Never mind that, do as I say. Throw the card at her. That card contains the same power she possess, use that to finish her off."

"Mega man was horrified, destroy Keira? Can he even do such a thing?"

"No! I won't allow that!" Rouge said, trembling as he heard what Ace said. "I'd rather die than see her gone!"

"And why?" Jack said as he threw wild fires at her.

Rouge stammered as he said the words. "Because I…. I love her."

"What?!"

"No way!" Zack and Luna said in shock.

"Well you've got no other choice", Ace said. "She's not the same girl you loved anymore. Now Mega man do what you have to do!"

Mega man took out Keira's black card, but as he held it, his hands were shaking. Mega noticed it.

"Aw kid, don't tell me you can't do it", he said.

"I…I can't she's my friend."

"Not anymore. If you're not going to do it, then I'll do it."

Mega then grabbed the card and threw it at Keira.

**NOOOO!**

Keira's body began to tremble violently, and in an instant she disappeared like a flash of lighting.

**"No no no no no NO!**" Rouge dropped on his and sobbed.

"It's over", Ace said as he and his companions left the place.

* * *

_Dark Lotus Head Quarters..._

"So they thought they killed her", Oadinne asked Sarah as she heard about the news.

"Yup", she answered. "The card they used was none other but a brain washing card. Good thing we gave the wrong information to that Ace guy."

"And how'd you made them think she's gone?"

"Simple, I immediately transported her away the moment they threw the card. She's still is recovering thou."

"Great, we have our secret weapon back."

As they went on about their conversation, Margaux, who had heard about the news, was secretly delighted about Keira's return. But the only thing that worries her was that she might never remember her at all.


	15. Broken Hearts

A Few days after Keira's return, Margaux decided to check on her to see if she's finally awake. It was confirmed that she was in the state of coma.

"You're worried about her…are you?" The voice came from behind her.

"Terry. Why do you even care?"

Terry Johnson was the transcode Brute Dragon. He was known for being too silent.

"Nothing personal", he said without any emotion. Since you two had a history, I suppose it's only natural for you to feel worried."

Margaux didn't want to hear more. She immediately left him and went straight to the chamber to where Keira was.

_"Friendship is so pathetic. The moment Keira knew about the truth that we were using her, she no longer trusts anyone."_ Terry then went away to find Sarah and Oadinne.

Margaux arrived at the chamber where Keira was kept. She was still inside the capsule where they previously placed her unconscious body. She then checked her status. Nothings change, like before. Keira's breathing was severe and her heart was barely beating, but it was more than enough to keep her alive.

"When she reawakens, she will different than before."

It was their master. He was implanting fake memories on her. "This will be enough to convince to be loyal to me."

"What memories did you give her?" She asked.

"You will soon find out, after she reawakens."

* * *

_Echo Ridge Elementary School_

Geo's group hasn't been quite cheerful since the day they lost Keira. And for the past few days, he couldn't help but feel guilty about letting Mega get the card from him.

"Kid it's for the best", Mega said as he had enough of his emoting. "And besides, she's not herself anymore."

"Shut it Mega!" He snapped. "You don't know how it hurts so much."

"Yes I do! I can also feel your pain!"

Then suddenly, a girl bumped him. At first he thought it was Keira, for she has red eyes.

"Keira? Is that you?"

Then he suddenly realized that there was a mistake. The girl did have red eyes, but her hair was red, not dark blue. She also wore a white jacket with black XXI at the back, jeans and rubber shoes. And she also had a little scar under her left eye.

"Um, my name's Karil Fortuna", the girl said, a bit surprised. "And I'm a new transferee student."

"Oh sorry", Geo apologized. "I thought you were someone else. I'm Geo by the way."

"Nice meeting you Geo. So, I'll you around then."

She then dashed away from him.

"That's odd, she's the exact opposite of Keira", Geo murmured.

"Tell me about" said Mega

* * *

_After school ( In Keira's home)_

Geo has revisiting Keira's home quite often than he thought, and during those visits, he often did his best to comfort Solo, who hasn't even recovered from his heart break.

"Solo, please, let it go. Do you think Keira would be happy to see you at that face?"

"Go away. I don't need any advice from you."

He did. Now he was thinking of a way to mend his heart as well.

* * *

**I do not own Karil Fortuna.**

**She belongs to the author name trader.**

**And also, she'll be sticking around here for a while.**


	16. Karil the joker

Karil was a rather cheery girl when she first came in Echo Ridge. But one thing that the others disliked about her is the way she insults people with long relevant names.

"Hey puffy haired boy, how's your day going?" She said to Jack one day.

"Will you please cut the crap out already?!" Jack yelled. Since he first met her, he was teased nonstop. _"Ugh, I'm starting to miss Keira's quiet ways."_

It was not only Jack, who gets teased a lot, but Luna, Zack and Bud as well. She calls Luna big curly hair girl, Zack the nerdy glasses and Bud the piggy man.

"I had enough of her already!" Luna exclaimed. She can no longer tolerate her teasing. "That girl's gone far enough."

Zack and Bud both gulped in nervousness. Karil reminded them of Keira, but only she was the opposite of her.

"I think we need to endure this", Bud whispered.

"I'm starting to miss the quiet one", Zack replied.

"You mean Keira?"

"Yes. She never teases us like that, even thou her looks are scary, at least she's quiet."

As Karil did all these hullabaloos, Geo was wondering if Karil is the opposite specimen of Keira.

"Kid, she's the first and last one", Mega said, reminding him about Keira's life story. "And besides, if she's her other side, then where would they get another DNA sample from the Shadow tribe?"

"Good question", he muttered.

Karil noticed that Geo hasn't been talking, among all of her classmates; he was the only one that she never teased. But she would sometimes call him Visor boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked him. "You've been like that since my first day here."

"I'm fine."

"Let me guess, it's about this student name Keira, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've often heard her name from the others. Where is she by the way?"

"Gone." Karil noticed that his voice sounded pained, so she decided to leave him.

"I'll see you around then."

Geo was left alone, but he couldn't help but feel that Keira wasn't yet gone. Even Solo had that kind that feeling too, he loved Keira, and he was certain that she wasn't killed.

* * *

**Dark Lotus Headquarters…**

Margaux had been restless for the past few days. She had been watching over Keira for quite some time and she was expecting that any moment that she would wake up. But she was surprise to see that her heart beat was returning back to normal.

"Hopefully, it won't be long until you awaken my dear friend", she said as she touched the outer glass of her capsule. "I miss you."

"Don't worry, she'll be her real self soon enough."

Sarah, who had been behind her back all the time was staring at her with glee. "She won't remember anything about her old friends, only us commandos and her fake memories as well."

Margaux shooed her away, she didn't like having Sarah around, especially near her friend.

"Well suite yourself", Sarah said as she went away.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, I don't have the motivation.**

**So anyway, I wont be updating my next story next Friday cause I have a test coming up.**

**Well see you next Saturday then!**


	17. Arcana Fortune, the sword wielder

Days pass by, everybody had gotten used to Karil's jokes. But one person who couldn't get used to it was Luna. She felt that her pride was being torn, because she wasn't able to get Karil stop.

"Ahhh boy, she's really hopeless", Mega said. "Well at least her cheery personality keeps everybody happy besides the jokes."

"I agree with you", Geo said. Ever since his encounter with her, he was a bit upbeat than usual. But of course, he hasn't forgotten about Keira, nor Solo, who was trying his best to forget her.

**After school…**

"Hey Karil! Can we talk for a second?" Geo raced to her as she walked.

"Sure thing."

"So how's your day going by the way?"

"It's better than ever. But Luna still won't leave me alone."

"Yeah I noticed."

A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Hello Mega Man."

"That voice, Mad Hatter!"

Mad Hatter stood not too far from their location. "It's been a while."

"You, stay away from us!" Geo said angrily.

The hatter chuckled evilly, "Why should I? My boss gave me orders to get rid of you and your friends. You knew too much about us."

"Not if I can help it." Karil stepped right in front of him.

"Karil, what are you doing?" Geo asked.

"Hmp! Pathetic, using your friend as a shield."

"Watch me." She then held out her hunter VG.

"Transcode, Arcana Fortune!"

Geo was shocked, Karil can wave change without an EM body. Her wave form was white full body armor with black highlights, and black roman numerals in her shoulder (XXI)

"Well I could use a little fun", Mad Hatter said as she took out her scythe. "Now Arcana Fortune, let the battle begin!"

"I'm ready, so let's dance!"

"Yo kid, don't just stand there, help her," Mega said to him.

"Uhhh… right. Transcode, Mega Man!"

So the battle began, but mostly it was Arcana who did most of the attacks. Her form was incredible; she was able to change swords at will. The last sword she used to finish the battle was a sword that was called justice, a sword that cannot be wielded normally, usually dropped from the sky and impales enemy, when wielded it numbs pain until sword is released. When the sword hit the hatter, she was numbed with pain that she decided to retreat.

"I'm not finished with you two yet", she yelled with furry. "Soon you see the reign of our domination, and your world will be nothing but dust!" She then disappeared in a flash.

"What the heck did she just put herself into?" Karil said as she undid her transformation. Geo also undid his, but he was still in the state of shock, just like the time when he first saw Keira fight without her wave form.

"Hey you ok?" She noticed that she was looking a little bit pale.

"You…you reminded of Keira! Are you two even related?!"

"Hey first of all, I don't know her, and second, why does everybody say that she's a relative of mine or something?"

"Cause you're her opposite personality."

Karil crossed her arms. "Look, doesn't mean I just arrived after what happened to her doesn't mean I'm her or something."

"Then who are you?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Go home already; your mom's probably worried. See you tomorrow."

**Dark Lotus chamber…**

Margaux was asleep when she heard a slight groan coming from the capsule.

"Keira?" She rushed to see if she was finally awake. Keira's body was shifting a little, her eyes began to open.

"Where am I? And who am I" She was breathing hard and was shaking a little.

"Keira, you're awake!" Margaux cried.

"Keira? Is, is, that my name?"

"Yes, your real name is Keira Noctivagus. You are a member of Dark Lotus."

"And you are?"

"I am Margaux, you best friend. I've been watching over you for days."

"Margaux, the name sounded familiar. What happened to me?"

"I'll tell you after you have fully recovered."

Keira then again lost consciousness, she needed full recovery, but Margaux knew that it won't be long until she's back to being alive.


	18. Welcome Back

The first thing Keira felt after waking up from her coma was pain. The same pain she inflicted when battling Mega Man and his friends.

_"Damn, what the heck happened to me?"_ When she looked around, she wasn't in the capsule where she was contained. She was in the medical room of their base.

_"Ok, I don't know what's going on but-!"_ She was shock to realize that she doesn't have any clothes on. Someone must have taken them off. She yelled the first name that she could think.

**"SARAH WHITECOOOOMB!"**

Sarah came rushing in the room; she was surprise to see that Keira has finally gained consciousness.

"Keira you're finally awake" Sarah said with excitement. " You really are hard to kill."

"Don't you Keira me" she snapped. "What did you just do?"

"What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb." It took Sarah a few seconds to realize what she really meant.

"Oh! Right your clothes. Sorry, but master said that since they were torn and dirty, it might as well take them off from you. And also, your others clothes won't fit you anymore cause you've grown since the last time."

**"So it was you?!"**

"Not me. But a new recruit. I handed the job to her because I knew that I'd be in trouble if I'd do it."

Just then Terry came barging in the room without even knocking, Keira turned bright red.

"Don't you even know the word "knock"" She was clutching the blanket close to her chest. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I heard you yell to I thought you might be awake", he said.

"What happened to me?" Keira asked. She indeed had no memories about her past friends in Echo Ridge.

"Your answer will be answered by our master", Terry said. "Right now, focus on regaining back your strength. Did you feel pain when you first woke up?"

Keira nodded.

"Good. Then I'll say that the experiment was a complete success."

"Ok, what's going on? What did you do to me?"

"We experimented on you while you were unconscious. We did a few tests to see if you're capable on retaining black emotions. "

"You did what?!" Keira was shock. "Did I even agree on this?"

Terry grinned. "Of course you did, you just don't remember." He lied.

"So, what's the result?"

"We still need to do a few run down to be sure. You'll be injected with a special medicine I created every six hours."

"For what reason?"

"Just to be sure." He wasn't giving any specific answer so Keira was so annoyed.

"So, what now? I can't stay in bed all day long without any thing on."

"Yes you will" Sarah said. "You'll have to wait until we get you a new bunch."

"I'm gonna kill you if you tell the others about this!" she threatened. "And if someone wanted to see me, tell them to knock at the door before entering."

"Your wish is my command leader", Sarah said jokingly.

"Don't call me that." She couldn't believe it; she'll be in bed without anything on. Still, she can't help but wonder, what happened to her? How long has she been unconscious?

* * *

**_Echo Ridge…._**

Geo was hanging out with Sonia and Solo, it was a bit awkward because Karil insisted on coming and Solo was just plain quite, like Keira.

"Look were sorry for your lost, but you might as well let it go", Sonia said to Solo. "Seeing you sad won't bring her back."

"That's right Aztec silver spike boy!" Karil said cheerfully. Don't waste your life moping around just for her, I bet she wanted you to be happy."

Solo knew that they were both right, but it was hard. But not knowing it, it'll break his heart when the he finds out that Keira no longer remembered him.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

The group then saw an eagle like transcoder standing on the top of Wave Big store. The eagle was purple. It wore a purple like dress, with purple gauntlets, pinkish boots, purple EM wave wings, black helmet with a light purple visor. On the left looked like a claw of an eagle.

"Are you positive that he's the one were after?" said an eagle like voice.

"I'm positive Aquila "said the transcoder, the voice sounded like female. " And our order was to eliminate them."

"Wait, who the heck are you?" Sonia asked.

"A member of Dark Lotus", Solo said angrily. "You'll pay for what you did to my friend."

"Look buddy were not after you", the transcoder said sarcastically. "We're here for him." The transcoder pointed at Geo.

"Not when were around" Karil said.

The transcoder sigh, "Well, it looks like I don't have any choice." She then took out a black card and threw it at Geo. In an instant, Geo vanished.

"Geo!" The three screamed.

"What did you do to him?" Karil demanded.

"Just took him to a place where only he and I could fight without any disturbance. Well then, be seeing ya." The transcoder then disappeared.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Geo's been taken to an unknown place to fight the eagle transcoder.**

**But, who is she?**

**Find out on the next chapter!**


End file.
